


Take Me Home

by MidNightStories



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Angst with a Happy Ending, Claudia Stilinski Feels, Claudia caused the fire, Dead Cora Hale, Dead Peter Hale, Derek Feels, Derek never met Kate, Hale Family Feels, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm Sorry, M/M, Stiles Feels, Stiles Stilinski Doesn't Know, Stiles Stilinski Has ADHD, The Hale Fire, What Have I Done, Young Derek, Young Stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 02:14:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6636967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidNightStories/pseuds/MidNightStories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She took his family, so he would destroy her's. </p><p>Or the one where Claudia caused the fire and Derek accidentally falls in love with her son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me Home

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, bear with me. Like really. I don't know how this idea came into my head, but it did. So enjoy. And this is really just a kick off to get things started. Furure chapters will be more than 2,000 words each. I won't even consider this a chapter, so sorta an intro of sorts? Well, hope you like it so far.

_"Did you hear about the Hales?"_

_"Derek, they found Laura."_

 

_"I heard the younger son was the only survivor."_

 

_"She didn't make it."_

 

_"Is it true there were 5 kids in there?"_

 

_"No bodies can be buried."_

 

_"Word is some sick woman accidentally set the fire."_

 

_"Cora's body can be cremated. As for the rest..."_

 

_"She had a very rare case of dementia."_

 

_"Peter... didn't make it."_

 

_"Dying with his family would have been easier."_

 

The now 17 year old Derek awoke, startled, tears already forming at the corners of his eyes. He gritted his teeth, hands clawing at the sheets, trying to evade the feeling of hopelessness, the feeling of fear. The feeling of pain. But it was unavoidable, and any other day he'd get out of bed and go out for a run. But today... 

 _It_ was today. Today was officially one year without them. One year alone. One year of suffering of wounds that would never disappear. So he let himself have this. Let himself be weak which is all he ever was even before the fire. Even before he had everything taken away from him. 

_"Der, get your feet off the damn coffee table."_

He felt the shift happening before he could even attempt to push the memory out. The memory of... her. Of them. He had yet to say any of their names out loud. Out of fear that it would cause him to lose control. Again. And the last time that happened, he woke up with all of his furniture broken, hands filled with miniature glass shards and a split lip. His canines finding their place in his lower lip essentially drawing blood. It became a bad habit since then.

As if it reminded him that he was still alive. That he could still bleed. That he was here, breathing, and they were... they were gone. No evidence except a couple articles (that Derek didn't ever read) that put a name to their faces. The only one that was saved was his little sister's, and even then, he put it under ground in the grave yard in a grave that was meant to be for his mother. Because no one thought that... No one could have ever predicted that they were going to need one for Cora at the time. 

And then it hit. The memories gone in on over flow and Derek couldn't deal. 

He jumped out of bed, running as fast as his half shifted form allowed to the toilet, and hung his head over as he puked his guts out. 

_"Don't get mad at me that you're plans didn't work out."_

"Stop." Derek whispered to his stupid mind that thought replaying all of his memories of those no longer here to remember them with was a good idea.

_"Derek! I told you let me know where you are! Do you not listen?"_

"Please stop."

_You are my son, and no one in the world could take you away from me."_

At this point, he had nothing left in his now empty stomach to regurgitate, now settling for a clear liquid that Derek didn't pay attention to. Eyes blurring from tears, and he was supposed to carry the Hale name? Why did he have to be the one...

_"Der, you're going to be the most amazing Alpha in history. I feel it."_

How wrong was his mother? He only hoped she wasn't watching over him like all those crappy movies claimed. She didn't deserve to see him. To see that this is the son she left behind.

"Why did you leave me behind mom?" The words slipped from his mouth like an untold secret. Not that it mattered. No one was here to listen. No one was _ever_ here.

_"No one in the world could take you away from me."_

Except one delusional stranger. A woman that had been left off her leash for too long. A woman who was so deranged and didn't care to hear for the screams, for the cries... for the people in that house.

Tears streaming down his face, Derek decided that maybe he should have been in the house too.

_"I love you big brother."_

* * *

 

 


End file.
